


A Home

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's never had a room with a bed before. Maybe now it was time he had a place to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home

It has been three weeks since the guardians defeated Pitch and they had gotten together each week to check in with each other. The first week they helped Aster with cleaning up the tunnels from the attack on Easter. The second week they helped Tooth regain all the teeth from Pitch's lair; that is after Jack showed them where it was. It was the third week now and they were all at the North Pole having a meeting.

Everything was going fine until a fight between Aster and Jack broke out and Aster was currently chasing the winter spirit around the room. Soon Tooth said she had to leave and get back to her fairies. Sandy followed her out soon afterwards so he could deliver dreams to the children. Aster, who had lost Jack when he flew up into the rafters, decided he would go to and left.

Now it was just North and Jack.

"The Kangaroo leave?" Jack said as he floated down from his hiding spot.

"Yes and so did the others." North explained, "Now it's just you and me."

They sat in silence for a while until Jack said, "Well I'll be heading home then." As he walked towards the window North muttered;

"You know I don't think we've ever seen your home."

Jack turned around with confusion crossing his features, "What do you mean?"

"Oh it's nothing I was just wondering where you slept is all."

"North you've been to my home, all of you have."

It was North's turn to be confused. "No we haven't."

"Yeah you have. In fact we were all standing on it not but three weeks ago."

North raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit.

Jack laughed, "You know the place I became a guardian? And I thought you had a good memory."

North sat there for a minute staring at Jack. Then it dawned on him what Jack was talking about.

"Are you saying that you live at the lake?"

"Er yeah I thought you would know that by now."

"I just thought you lived near there! Where do you sleep? What do you eat?" North began walking towards the boy. North hasn't said it but in the past weeks the winter spirit was like a son to him and he wanted to make up the 300 years and help him.

"It's not a big deal. I don't sleep much and when I do I just sleep in a tree or in a snow pile. And for food I just ate what I could find." North's heart ached when he heard how Jack sounded so natural about it.

"I'm goanna go now." And with that Jack left feeling very uncomfortable. North stood there staring at the spot when Jack had been. He could not believe that a child had been living like that for so long. Eating off the streets and barely sleeping, which made him wonder why that was, should not be a condition a child should live in. Yes Jack was 300-years-old but he was stuck in the body of a 14-year-old.

These thoughts added to the guilt that had been growing ever since Jack joined.

Suddenly he had an idea. Why not let Jack live at the Pole!? There were many spare rooms that he could let Jack have one of those.

North turned around and called, "Phil come with me! We are remodeling a room!"

The yeti in grumbled something in response but followed anyway.

* * *

The next day North went to Jack's lake to search for the boy. Luckily he was sitting in a tree near-by staring at nothing, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Jack?" North called up to the boy, startling him from his thoughts and clutched his staff defensively.

"Oh North it's you." Jack sighed noticing the older spirit. He loosened his grip on his staff, he gave the man a smile, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the Pole. There is something I want to show you."

"Sure!" Jack jumped down from the branch he was on and followed North through one of the portals. Once they were through North gestured for Jack to follow him down a hallway that lead to the bedrooms. They stopped about twelve doors down and came to stop at an ice blue door with a snowflake carved into it?

"Wha-" Jack started but didn't finish as North said, "Why don't you open it?"

Jack grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. When he walked inside he was speechless. The room had a high ceiling and, across from the doorway, there were two large windows with a bed in between them. The bed had Ice blue and white sheets and pillows. The walls were a calming blue with snowflakes on them. There was a wooden dresser and a mirror. Jack looked around the room in awe.

"W-Who is this for?" He asked. This couldn't possibly be for him right?

North let out a loud laugh and said, "It's for you of course!"

Jack was shocked and could not answer. He just kept looking around the room.

North continued, "You like it yes?"

"L-Like it, I love it." Jack muttered but loud enough for North to hear him, "Does this mean I can stay at the Pole?"

"Of course!"

Finally Jack turned and faced North. With a small laugh he, very quickly, hugged the large man and began looking at the room. North smiled from the doorway as he watched the boy's excitement. He felt his heart lighten knowing that he made Jack happy and hoped that this was the beginning of healing the wrongs he had done to the winter spirit.


End file.
